fixed
by ma-au
Summary: what if seto and tea run away from home but then disaster struck and the both of them meet once again what will happen next!
1. the flash back

Hey guys!!! I'm here with my second fic this won't be a one shot so please tell me if you like it and R and R!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own (unfortunately) Yu_Gi_Oh! (sobs) that's why I'm trying hard to write this fic so on with the fic!!!  
  
Chapter 1: The Long Flashback  
  
One Sunday morning in the Mazaki Mansion everyone was outside in the garden having fun and relaxing Shura, Anzu's 16 year old sister was playing with their family dog Demon; a very cute and playful Siberian husky Mrs. Mazaki was drinking tea admiring what a wonderful work she did in the garden Mr. Mazaki was sitting down and was busy reading the morning paper and Anzu's eyes were busy watching her family do their thing and was having fun.  
  
'this is so relaxing I never have felt this comfortable and free since...since..."  
  
FLASHBACK... // Anzu was sitting by the window staring in deep space then she was smacked back down when Shura came running in the room yelling "Sis! Si... Oaf!" before Shura could finish her sentence she stumbled down and then she stood up quickly.  
  
"Sis! Sis!" Shura shouted  
  
"Whoa! Shura calm down Stop yelling I'm right here! Where's the fire?!" Anzu shouted back Shura was still breathing deeply when she was relaxed she cleared her throat and then Anzu saw that Shura's eyes were full of tears.  
  
"Wha...what happened?!" Anzu said standing up and getting worried Shura wiped her tears and spoke "It...It's dad...he...he...had...a...a...str...stroke!!!" Shura weeped more when this words escaped her lips "Whaaaaat!!!" with that the both of them rushed immediately to the hospital and was greeted by their mom's relieved face.  
  
"So how's dad?" Anzu asked wiping her tears  
  
"He's fine the doctor is still checking him it's just stress." Her mom replied comforting Shura.  
  
"It's that stupid company of his! There're asking too much from! They know that he's too old and has a condition! They want him to DIE!!!" Anzu yelled as fresh tears were trickling down her face Her mom smiled warmly wiped Anzu's tears her mom opened her mouth to speak but was stopped when the doctor went to them He smiled at them and said "His okey now you may and go see him."  
  
"Thank you doc!" Shura said happily as she ran to her father's room Anzu faced the doctor she smiled and said "Thanks again doctor." And with that Anzu lead her mom to her father's room. "Dad?" Anzu said as she and her went in the room she saw her father laying on the hospital bed and Shura was sitting beside his bed sleeping while her head was rested on the bed while holding her father's hand not letting go he smiled when he saw Anzu and her mom.  
  
"Hey!" he said  
  
"Hey!" Anzu replied her mom kept silent  
  
"You know when I had that stroke I saw my life flash before my eyes I don't want to die yet I still want to spend my life with you guys and tell that I love you all very much I'm so happy to be alive and I just called my lawyer this was suppose to wait until you graduate but I don't want to give your mom or sister anymore grief..." Anzu's mom looked at her husband and patted Shura's head Mr. Mazaki too a deep breath and said "I'm retiring and I want you to be the new president of Psychic Inc." Anzu was surprised and she said "Dad? This is a surprise but do you think I'm ready?" Her dad nodded and said "Yes very much the company needs a new and youthful president the characteristics that I have lost and you have gained so is it a yes?"...\\ END OF FLASHBACK...  
  
'... yeah since that day I became so busy being the new president of the company... ooh I had to balance school and work but I was glad that I said yes to my dad sure the work was exhausting but it's great running the family business and no more worries about dad's condition but still it's kind of lonely...  
  
AN: Well I'm realllly soryy for the long flashback ( next chapter will be great I promise (seto will be making his entrance) so R and R!!! 


	2. the phone call

Hey guys I'm baaaaaaaack!!! Gosh! I was so happy when I saw the reviews I almost went through the roof you guys really made me happy thank you very much for the reviews.  
  
WARNING: I have a knack or habit that I sometimes misspell or sometimes I forgot to add words in the sentence so please head my warning!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2: phone call  
  
Anzu was still in deep thought when suddenly...  
  
"SIS! Watch out!!!" Shura yelled "Wha... aaahhh!!!" Anzu screamed and ducked at the same time when she saw a ball headed towards her, fortunately she was able to evade it, and little did she know that another accident was going to happen...  
  
"Phew... Demon! Stooop!!! Oaf!!!" Anzu screamed again when the dog chased the ball and jumped on her causing her to fall off her chair Anzu was knocked out but seconds later she immediately woke up when she felt that her face was all wet she opened her eyes and saw the dog was licking her face.  
  
"Demon!!! Eeeewwwwww get off!!!" Anzu yelled while pulling herself up  
  
"Are you alright sis? I'm so sorry..." Shura said trying to look innocent  
  
"Oh just forgive her she was just playing." Her mother said  
  
"Mom! You're your making me look like the bad guy here, didn't you see?! I'm the victim!!!" Anzu complained as she wiped the dog drool of her face  
  
"It was an accident she was looking at you when she threw the ball and just realized that she threw it at you." Her dad explained  
  
"Yeah you looked like you were thinking very hard I'm really soory sis Demon's sorry too look" Shura said as she bent down and hugged Demon Anzu looked at her parents and then to her assaulters in front of her she sighed and said "Oh alright forgiven."  
  
"Demon too?" Shura asked childishly "Yeah Demon too" Anzu said as she bent down and patted demon on the head and then an evil grin was plastered on Anzu's face and then suddenly Anzu faced Shura and without warning...  
  
"But it doesn't mean I can pay you back!!!" with that Anzu tackled Shura and started to tickle her  
  
"hahahaha...stop...it...I...can't...hahaha...stand...it..." Shura laughed as Anzu tickled her mercilessly they were having such a good moment but then suddenly like all the old saying goes all good things should come to an end...  
  
"Umm Miss Mazaki?" Anzu's secretary Alice came  
  
"Huh? Yeah?" Anzu asked as she looked up still tickling Shura  
  
"Your business meeting will start in about an hour." Alice explained  
  
"Oh yeah! the meeting thank you Alice you may go and get everything ready for the meeting I'm just going to get ready and go there." Anzu said standing up, looking at her watch and then to Alice, Alice just nodded and left  
  
"Mom, Dad," Anzu said sadly as she turned to her parents...  
  
"It's okay dear we'll be fine." Her mom said smiling Anzu smiled back then she turned to her dad...  
  
"It's okey for me Anzu as long as log as you're not pushing yourself too hard." Anzu nodded and then looked down at Shura who was still rolling on the ground laughing Anzu bent down and said "I'll get you next time and you're little dog too!" and then she stood up and walked towards the house she stopped when she heard Shura's voice...  
  
"We'll be prepared!!!" Shura called and a "WOOF!" from Demon Anzu tried not to laugh and went in the house after 30 minutes she went out of the house and with "bye" to her family she drove off in her Chevrolet SSR to the meeting leaving her family in the garden "Shura get inside now and take a bath I'll ask the maids to give Demon a bath too." Mrs. Mazaki said "Mom! I don't want to! Demon doesn't want too either huh?" Shura looked around and saw Demon by door waiting "We'll at least someone is excited about taking a bath." Mr. Mazaki said laughing "Traitor." Shura muttered as she dragged her feet and went in the house. "You know Anzu is really busy lately and she often is out and in the company I'm afraid..." Mrs. Mazaki was cut off when Mr. Mazaki interrupted "Afraid of what dear?" "I'm afraid that she'll spend her life with that company and won't have time to herself and find... someone" Mrs. Mazaki answered there was silence when  
  
"I remember something!!!" Mr. Mazaki shouted and went in house leaving his wife surprised.  
  
Meanwhile miles and miles away from Domino City  
  
Stood The very elegant Kaiba Mansion where the Kaiba's (Two specifically) were outside by the pool while the other Kaiba was inside the house in his office typing violently on his computer he stopped when he heard his little brother, Mokuba shout "Joronimo!!!" followed by a splash Kaiba smiled and then he pushed away from the computer and thought to himself 'it would be great if I would spend time with Mokuba but with work... UGH! Sometimes I regret that day...  
  
FLASHBACK // "Ahh my boy what business do you have with me?" came the voice of his foster father as Seto entered the office...  
  
"I want to talk to you." Seto said flatly  
  
"What about?" His foster father said curiously  
  
"Remember when you told me that if I'm ready you would retire and I would take my place as the Kaiba Corporation's new president?" Seto explained calmly  
  
"Yes of course how could I forget, so have you decided?" his foster father asked again  
  
"I've given it a lot of thought and decided to test if all your little lectures and teachings really went to my head. Yes I'm ready to be Kaiba Corporation's new president." Seto said confidently  
  
"That's great to hear but... How am I sure that you won't fail?" His foster father said eyeing him carefully  
  
"You didn't raise me to fail." Seto said glaring at his foster father  
  
"Excellent just what I needed to hear ok sit down first while I call my lawyer to get the papers signed." With that Mr. Kaiba picked up his cell phone and pressed a button he waited for awhile for someone to pick up when someone did he said  
  
"Mr. Law yeah it's me you know that day we've been waiting for? We'll today's the day that Gozaburo Kaiba stepped aside to make way for the new president of the company Seto Kaiba yeah I want to settle it now" 'before he changes his mind' he thought "okay then we'll be waiting I'm at home in my office ok then bye." With that Seto's foster father hung up and placed his cell phone in his pocket and sat down across Seto  
  
"You arranged the papers?" Seto said raising an eyebrow  
  
"Of course it's been ready for a long time now I've been wanting to retire for a long time to catch on some of golf and especially sleep which is very important to a guy my age." Mr. Kaiba said laughing  
  
After awhile... They heard a knock on the door both Seto and his foster father turned to see who it was, there standing by the door was a middle aged man who had pale skin and a very bushy mustache Seto's foster father stood up with a grin on his face and said "Ahhh Mr. Law finally."  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba I had to look for the papers and there was a little accident by the highway..."  
  
"Its okey Mr. Law give me the papers so I could sign them and hand my company down to my son here." Mr. Kaiba interrupted looking at Seto  
  
"Very well." Mr. Law said walking towards Mr. Kaiba's desk and handing Mr. Kaiba the papers Mr. Kaiba looked at the papers then he took a pen and signed them after signing it Mr. Law took them and went to Seto and said "Young master Kaiba you should sign also giving us proof that you truly are the new president of the company." Seto just nodded and signed the papers Mr. Law took the papers placed them in his envelope turning to Seto and said "Congratulations you are now the new President of the Kaiba Corporation." They shook hands and Mr. Law turned to the older retired Kaiba and said "I will take my leave goodbye gentlemen." With that he left  
  
"So now that you're the new president what will be your first order of business?" Mr. Kaiba asked Seto  
  
"I will go to the company and change everything." Seto replied  
  
"What everything?" Mr. Kaiba asked  
  
"What I mean is..." Seto sucked in his breath and continued "Kaiba Corp. will not be manufacturing weapons of destruction instead it will manufacture more useful products mainly for entertainment I will change its image completely." Seto explained to his foster father who looked a little bit surprised when he heard Seto's little plan he sighed and said "We'll it's your company now do whatever you like." Seto just nodded and left.\\  
  
'Something I regret that day but if I quit now all my hard work to change the Corporation will be a waste and I hate asking for HIS help' Seto thought but then he shrugged it off and continued to type furiously on his computer only stopping once in awhile listen to his little brother's laughter.  
  
Meanwhile... by the pool the retired Kaiba was sitting down drinking tea while watching Mokuba play in the pool thinking 'Ahhh... I can finally relax...' his thought was cut off when he heard one of his maids "umm Master Kaiba?" Mokuba went out of the pool and said "Where's my big brother?"  
  
"He said that he is busy and does not want to be disturbed." The maid replied  
  
"Oh thanks anyway" Mokuba said looking very disappointed  
  
"Don't worry Mokuba your Brother just became the president of the company and he told me that he will changing the company's image and he's very determined to do that but he will have little time to relax." Mr. Kaiba explained  
  
"But I'm sure he'll find time to relax and have fun with me." Mokuba said with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sure he will eventually." Mr. Kaiba said sighing then he heard one of the maids going to him he turned "umm Mr. Kaiba you have a phone call." The maid nervously "Who is it?" Mr. Kaiba asked "He didn't tell me his name but he told me that he's an old friend." The maid replied handing the phone to Mr. Kaiba "Who could it be?" Mr. Kaiba said as received the phone and held it against his ear "hello..." when he heard the voice form the other line a huge grin was on his face he stood up and went in the house. Leaving Mokuba wondering...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hay! I'm really sorry it took me so long to update I waited for reviews when I've seen that I had reviews I went through the roof with excitment and I heard that there was a virus in the internet for three days I was afraid that my computer would be infected with the virus so I fasted from interneting for three whole days so I finaly had time to write this chapter so wat you guys think? R and R!!! "PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!" 


	3. the truth

Hey hey hey I'm back!!! Thank you guys for the reviews it gave the strength to carry on and have new ideas for the following chappies so chapter 3 I dedicate this to those who reviewed!!!  
  
WARNING: I have a very nasty habit of misspelling words and making the sentences wrong grammar so please bear with me. "please and thank you!'"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: the truth  
  
Inside the house...  
  
"yeah its been a long time...huh?...of course how could I forget!...you want to put it in action?...should we tell the kids?...you're right...so let's meet tomorrow then...in the afternoon?...okey then bye" Mr. Kaiba hung up he was still smiling  
  
"Who was that?" Mr. Kaiba turned around and saw Mokuba come in with a towel around his body.  
  
"Oh! Just an old friend I haven't seen since... forever." Mr. Kaiba replied  
  
"Oh!" Mokuba said  
  
"We'll you should go upstairs and dry yourself before you catch something." Mr. Kaiba said breaking the silence  
  
Mokuba nodded and went upstairs...  
  
Days passed quickly everyone was busy in the Mazaki household preparing for something but Anzu didn't notice this she was too busy herself until one afternoon...  
  
Anzu was by the window Anzu felt lazy and started to stare outside the window when suddenly Anzu heard thundering footsteps sounded like someone was running on the stairs and then Anzu's office door opened and in came Shura panting...  
  
"Sis! Oaf!..." before Shura could finish her sentence she stumbled 'Dejavu?' Anzu thought Shura stood up quickly regaining her posture...  
  
"Sis!..." Shura was interrupted  
  
"Did something bad happen?" Anzu said  
  
"Why did you say that?" Shura said  
  
"We'll I think I remember seeing this seen before a year ago when you said that Dad was in the hospital... Oh my gosh did something bad happen to dad?!" Anzu exclaimed Anzu started to run around the room and went out the door panicking and running...  
  
"But sis!" Shura called  
  
"What?!" Anzu called back still running down the stairs she was already halfway down the stairs  
  
"That's not it!!!... your getting MARRIED!!!" Shura shouted  
  
"WHA... AHHHH!!!" Anzu tripped and started rolling down the stairs and pass out.  
  
After of what seems to be forever...  
  
"Huh? Wha...what happened" Anzu said rubbing her eyes  
  
"Oh dear I'm so glad you're alright!" Mrs. Mazaki said  
  
"Good thing you just rolled down the last few steps of the stairs." Mr. Mazaki said  
  
"I fell down the stairs?" Anzu said sitting up and then she laughed and turned to Shura  
  
"Sis! You know before I tripped I thought I heard you say that I was getting married how funny was that!" Anzu said laughing but she was the only one laughing after a few minutes of explaining screams filled the Mazaki mansion...  
  
"What!? I can't believe this!" Anzu said breathing heavily  
  
"Baby were doing this for your own good." Mr. Mazaki said  
  
"For my own good?! Dad understand this I'm getting married to a guy I don't even know!!!" Anzu shouted  
  
"I'm sure he's really nice dear" Mrs. Mazaki said  
  
"Mom you don't even know the guy... what if he is a murderer?, a pervert?, a maniac?!" Anzu shouted again  
  
"He comes from a decent family and I'm sure of that!" Mr. Mazaki said  
  
"I'm still not doing this!" Anzu protested  
  
"This is for you Anzu were afraid that you'll be caught up in all this work you won't find time for yourself you can't even find time to spend a relaxing Sunday with us without you driving off to work and we are already old we want to see you happy and with someone there to protect you and we want see our grandchildren if not from Shura then form you Anzu please you very well that my condition is getting worse I want that before I pass away I want to make sure you are protected." Mr. Mazaki explained turning to leave Shura was crying hearing that her father's illness was getting worse she ran to her mom who was also crying and hugged her "Mommy is it really true? Daddy is leaving us?" Shura said through her sobs Mrs. Mazaki didn't reply still crying  
  
"Okey Dad I'll do this for you I understand." Anzu said she wasn't crying she was holding back her father turned and smiled at her.  
  
After awhile Mrs. Mazaki called someone and started measuring her and picking the right design for the wedding dress Anzu was not very happy but she just put on a fake smile and nodded to all her mom's suggestions. After many times of turning around raising her arms and nodding to her mom. The seamstress finally left and Anzu went upstairs after telling her mom that she was too tired and want to skip dinner her mom agreed.  
  
In her room Anzu flopped on her bed and started to cry  
  
'Why are they doing this to me?" Anzu thought she started to doubt her family  
  
'They don't even know how I feel' she was so mad at her parents  
  
'They are so selfish.' Anzu punched and threw the pillows  
  
'They won't even tell who the guy is.' Tears continued to fell down her face  
  
'I'm sure he's pretty mad sa well.' The thought of Anzu's parents angered her  
  
'there is one option...' Anzu stood up and wiped her tears went to her closet and opened it...  
  
"I'll runaway" Anzu muttered taking a duffle bag and started putting some clothes in it when the bag was full she stared at it...  
  
'These clothes should be enough until I can settle down where ever I'll be going.' Anzu thought she hid the bag under her bed and decided to take a shower. After a few minutes of bathing she emerged from the bathroom and went to bed.  
  
'I should leave at 12 midnight I'm sure everybody is already asleep and the guards too,' Anzu thought while setting her alarm clock to 12 midnight and went to sleep.  
  
At 12 midnight Anzu's alarm clock went off and she quickly turned it off before anyone could here the sound she quickly got up and got ready when she ready and about to leave her room she stopped...  
  
'Maybe I should leave them something.' Anzu thought then put down her bag and wrote a short letter for her family and placed it on her bedside table, then she took one last look at her room turned off the lights and closed it Anzu slowly went to door and one last "Goodbye" she was out the door and headed to the gate she was right the guards were asleep she tiptoed slowly and was out of the gate.  
  
Anzu took a cab and shortly arrived at the pier. She was in a hurry to leave the place that she boarded the boat that was leaving after purchasing tickets of course. She didn't know where the boat was headed but she didn't care the only thing important is for her to get away from her parents. The boat was old and rusty but was not small she was outside leaning on the railings and looking at the stars she glanced to her side and she saw a young man like her age with brown hair and blue eyes Anzu seemed to recognize him she wanted to go to him but his expression was unapproachable he was frowning and was thinking deeply and tiredness got to Anzu and she decided to rest for awhile she turned away and went to her bunk...  
  
'I'm so uncomfortable!!! Of course what do you get this is the economy I wonder who my bunk mate is' Anzu thought as turned to her side and stared at an empty bunk then she tossed and turned in her bunk but eventually she was able to find a comfortable position and fell asleep...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Seto was not happy at all he was thinking deeply staring down at the sea 'Stupid old man!!! How dare he set me up and let me marry someone I don't even know and he won't even give me the girl's name!!!" he thought loudly 'but I'm sure Mokuba will be alright I'll go back... after a year' Seto thought suddenly he felt tired and decided to rest and walked on...  
  
'stupid economy class but I had no choice I was desperate.' Seto was laying on his bunk with his arms crossed behind his head he glanced to his side his bunkmate was a brunette in the most unusual position  
  
'What kind of position is that?! I'm surprised that she is sleeping properly.' Seto thought trying his best not to laugh so as not wake the brunette up then he somehow recognized the girl it was a little dark so he can't see her clearly he leaned in to look at her closer then suddenly the boat shook causing Seto to be off balance hit his head against the unsuspecting sleeping brunette...  
  
"OUCH!!!" the brunette woke up Seto instantly sat up and looked at the brunette  
  
"Who did that?!" the girl said rubbing her head His eyes widened when he saw the girl clearly...  
  
"Wait a minute... brown hair, blue eyes it's Anzu Mazaki!!!" Seto yelled the girl was shocked her vision was till blurry but she recognized the voice her rubbed her eyes and looked closely at the person who head butted her...  
  
"Seto Kaiba!!!" Anzu yelled as well...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'll end chapter here for now I wonder what will happen...... please tell me what you guys think so I would have the strength to go on and inspirations your reviews are my inspiration so please R and R!!! "PLEASE AND THANK YOU!" 


	4. stranded

Hey guys long time no story hehehehe sorry I was wasting all my precious internet time playing Ragnarok online I'm really sorry and it was fiesta here in my place I decided to take a break and have fun and especially EAT!!! I know my excuses are lame but please bear with me thanks you very much for all those who reviewed "MAHAL KO KAYO!!!" (that's I love you all by the way in tagalog a native language here in Philippines) on with the fic!!!  
  
WARNING: I have a very nasty habit of misspelling words and making the sentences wrong grammar so please bear with me. "please and thank you!'"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh even this computer I just borrowed it even my soul I don't own anything... On With the fic!!!  
  
Chapter 4: stranded  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!" they both yelled and quieted down when they heard...  
  
"Shhh!!! You guys are not the only ones here!" an old woman yelled at them Anzu bent her head down but Kaiba wanted to give the old woman a piece of his mind when Anzu pulled his shirt sleeve and muttered "you want to wake everyone up?" Kaiba looked around and he didn't want to quarrel with all those people so he kept quiet as well the old woman seeing this and was satisfied and went back to sleep The both of them were silent for awhile until...  
  
"What are you doing here!?" Anzu said repeating her question awhile ago  
  
"It's none of your business besides I should ask you the same question!?" Kaiba retorted then suddenly the boat started to shake the lights flickered everyone shot awake yelling "WHAT'S GOING ON!!!" and the boat was rocking hard everyone started to panic Kaiba stood up  
  
"Where are you going?" Anzu asked  
  
"I'm going out to see what going on." Kaiba replied and with one last glare at her he headed for the door Anzu was silent for a moment then she stood up and grabbed one of the life jackets that was under the bunk wore it and went to catch up with Kaiba...  
  
"What are you doing?" Kaiba questioned seeing Anzu by his side  
  
"I'm going with you I know this is wrong but I really have a bad feeling about this." Anzu explained  
  
"Fine just don't be in my way." Kaiba stated Anzu just nodded refusing to argue at a time like this the boat continued to rock frantically causing more passengers to panic when they reached the door that was leading outside Anzu feared for the worst she gulped down hard when Kaiba held door knob and opened the door...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Anzu screamed when a huge wave washed the both of them away it was a huge storm waves were crashing down on the boat the sea was furious "Shut up! Mazaki!" Kaiba yelled the both of them crashed to the railings of the boat people were also going out wearing life jackets and went straight to the life boats taking every last one of the life boats  
  
"What are we gonna do now?" Anzu asked a bit shaken  
  
"Last option... we jump!" Kaiba replied in his icy tone  
  
"What?!" Anzu yelled Kaiba smirked  
  
"You can't swim can you?" Kaiba said Anzu just nodded embarrassed about what Kaiba found out  
  
"Well use the life jacket!!!" Kaiba yelled fighting the loud crashing sounds of the waves and pulling Anzu up and realized that the boat was starting to sink  
  
"we jump at three 1..."  
  
"what?!"  
  
"three!!!" they both jumped and went in the cold sea water Anzu was floating she was glad she had the life jacket on...  
  
"Wait a minute? Where's Kaiba?" She wondered she looked around she could see the boats drifting away and the boat they just jumped from continued to sink but no sign of Kaiba 'so he couldn't swim either.' She thought and couldn't help feel sad 'What this I'm feeling? He's gone?'  
  
"Mazaki watch out!!!" Anzu recognized the voice and looked up she saw Kaiba from a distance then suddenly without warning she was swallowed by a massive wave Anzu blacked out.  
  
Dream...  
  
"HELP ME I'M SINKING!!!" I hear people screaming and crying and running to the life boats nearby I was already over board floating on water thanks to the life jacket then I was feeling sad I lost someone he is not here by my side I thought he drowned I couldn't help but feel angry at him as well for laughing at the fact that I can't swim I smirked and thought 'he couldn't swim either' but is he really gone? Then I hear his voice telling me o watch out it was too late I was over camed by something from behind me am I going to die...  
  
end of dream...  
  
Anzu's eyes shot open...  
  
"I'm alive?!" She whispered she realized she was laying on soft sand...  
  
"well well sleeping beauty is finally awake." Anzu turned and saw Kaiba across the fire sitting down glaring at her...  
  
"I remember you calling me and that huge wave and then black..." Anzu said remembering what just happened and realized something 'Kaiba just saved me?' then said something that she didn't of saying to Kaiba "ummm Kaiba? Thank you." Anzu said blushing  
  
"For what?" Kaiba questioned not noticing the red in her face  
  
"For... saving my life." Anzu explained  
  
"sure whatever" Kaiba replied then Anzu's stomach started to grumble Kaiba looked up Anzu blushed with embarrassment  
  
"umm I kinda hungry." Anzu said shyly  
  
"here" Kaiba handed a coconut to Anzu  
  
"Where did you get this?" Anzu asked surprised  
  
"From the tree obviously." Kaiba stated  
  
"How did you open it?" Anzu asked again eating the inside of the coconut using a small bark from the shell as a spoon that Kaiba gave her  
  
"a rock" Kaiba replied flatly Anzu was silent then she saw the fire  
  
"How did you start the fire?" Anzu asked again  
  
"If you think that I rubbed two sticks together think again I used a lighter." Kaiba replied  
  
"Oh, you smoke?" Anzu asked wondering  
  
"Of course not! I don't my lungs to turn into a black hole by the time I reach 50!" Kaiba said  
  
"so why do you have a lighter then?" Anzu asked enjoying Kaiba's annoyed look  
  
"If you really want to know fine! I accidentally got my father's coat." Kaiba explained totally annoyed Anzu laughed seeing how big the coat was and green was definitely not his color and realizing that it was not polite to laugh or annoy your savior  
  
"Thanks again by the way for this." Anzu said as she held up the empty coconut placing it to her side. The both of them were silent for awhile then...  
  
"I wonder where are we?" Anzu asked wondering  
  
"in a deserted island." Kaiba replied flatly  
  
"How did you know it's deserted did you tour around it?" Anzu asked .  
  
"Of course this island is small it took me a whole day to look around it besides you were asleep the whole time how would you know." Kaiba explained  
  
"What? For a day?" Anzu was surprised  
  
"It's not surprising you haven't been sleeping well for days haven't you?!" Kaiba said "What?! And how would you know that?!" Anzu asked  
  
"I'm guessing that you were busy managing a certain company like Psychic Inc.?" Kaiba said slyly  
  
"What?! How did you know that?" Anzu said surprised  
  
"I always check who my company is rivaled with." Kaiba stated  
  
"Well I don't care how much you know about me all I care about is getting off this island and to do that we have to do help each other is it okey with you?" Tea asked Kaiba was silent thinking about it "fine" he finally replied. 'I really hope we do get off this island' Tea thought.  
  
So what you guys think?! Please tell I'm dying to know review and I'm also open for suggestion R and R I'll try to update more faster please tell me what you guys think review.  
  
I want to take this opportunity to thank those who reviewed since the first chapter thanks to:  
  
Cerulean no Hime I love tea and seto too! By the way I read your fics they were awesome!!!  
  
Hieilovesbotan Gosh!!! I see your name in every chapter review but I'm not complaining or anything thank you very much for reading and reviewing my fic it made so happy!!!  
  
KeikoGurl Thank you for the advice I was enlightened and thanks for reviewing.  
  
Marin M I continued! And I have no plans of abandoning this fic coz this is my first of course you guys reviewed.  
  
POPTART cute name! I laughed when I read your review thanks so much for reading I updated finally!!!  
  
tea/anzufan I'm really glad you loved my fic thank you so much for reviewing.  
  
Tombmistress Thank you so much for reviewing to answer your question Seto is 21 and Tea is 20.  
  
VegetaBlueDream thank you so much you're the first one who reviewed my fic!!! I really appreciate it thanks again!  
  
"PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!"  
R AND R 


	5. boy scout

Halu! I'm sorry it took me so long to update I was thinking about new ideas for this fic thanks for the reviews it gave me strength to write this chapter and of course the Broas my dad brought from his trip its really delish I can't stop eating so on with the fic!!!  
  
WARNING: I have a nasty habit of misspelling words and I forget my grammar and tend to write sentences that are incomplete so please bear with me on with the fic!!!  
  
DISCLAMIER : Me no own YuGiOh!  
  
Chapter 5:boy scout  
  
'UGH!!! I'm so bored I have nothing to do!!!' Anzu thought aloud and glanced to where Kaiba was  
  
'He's sleeping well guess he needs it he's starting to look like a zombie' Anzu chuckled  
  
"wait I have an idea." She said refraining to shout so as not to wake Kaiba up and get on his bad side she stood up and started to look around for big rocks gathered them when she had enough she formed them in huge letters that read HELP  
  
'I think this is big enough for people to see far away I hope someone really comes' Anzu thought putting the last rock on the last letter after looking at the word she just made  
  
'I hope someone really sees this.' Anzu thought as she went back and sat down 5 steps beside Kaiba who was sleeping lying on his back with his arms behind his head Anzu stared at him  
  
'well I guess its his turn to sleep for a day' Anzu thought and then giggled  
  
'he really looks different when he's asleep and cute too...what the...this is Kaiba but he's sooo... I need to do something and not stare at Kaiba' Anzu thought aloud she looked around and saw that there was no more firewood even though it was day time it was chilly and the wind was blowing they needed the fire to keep warm  
  
'might as well get some firewood I won't let Kaiba do all the work and also tour this island like Kaiba did I'm sure he'll be asleep the whole day too.' Anzu thought and then stood up and started her little adventure around the island...  
  
'Kaiba was right this island is small its just beaches, beaches and more beaches.' Anzu thought as she was walking around the island  
  
'I might as well start searching for firewood and head back.' Anzu thought and went in the forest she picked small branches and ignored the twigs she went deeper into the forest feeling a little adventurous but still looking for firewood she was really picky even if it was firewood after awhile of searching for firewood she finally had enough and started to head back she stopped when she heard something...  
  
'water?' she thought listening hard then she followed the sound and to her surprised she reached a small waterfall it was very beautiful Anzu stared as the water rushed down and splash in the bottom and splash some water on her face it was calming and inviting she placed the firewood down and went in the water...  
  
Kaiba opened hi eyes and rubbed it, it was already late in the afternoon when his vision was finally clear he looked around and noticed something missing...  
  
"Where did Mazaki go?" he said his eyes still searching he couldn't find her feeling a little worried he stood up and searched for her around the island but didn't went in the forest  
  
'Maybe she went in here.' He thought he hesitated but went in he walked and let his feet guide him when he was deep inside he stopped when he heard something  
  
'sounds like...running water.' He thought and just like Anzu he followed the sound and reached the waterfall he was surprised to see it, it was beautiful he stared and admired it looking around until his eyes fell upon a figure sitting on a rock near the side of the waterfall looking down on the water and kicking her feet to splash.  
  
"Mazaki?!" Kaiba said when he finally recognized the sitting figure Anzu looked up and was surprised to see Kaiba  
  
"Kaiba?!" Anzu said then she stood on the rock preparing to jump  
  
"Hey! you can't swim!" Kaiba said as Anzu jumped off the rock  
  
"ANZU!!!" Kaiba yelled and regretted his words when he saw the water was just to the waist of Anzu, Anzu looked confused  
  
"WHAT?! Don't yell I know perfectly well that I can't swim and besides the waters shallow." Anzu said  
  
"I knew that" Kaiba said turning his back hiding his embarrassment Anzu went out of the water and picked up the firewood walked past Kaiba but she stooped and turned and stared at Kaiba  
  
"What?!" Kaiba said annoyed  
  
"Umm I don't remember where the exit is." Anzu said shyly  
  
"let's go then." Kaiba said walking towards Anzu and stopping in front of her  
  
"What?!" Anzu said as Kaiba held out his hand  
  
"Need any help with that?" He asked Anzu didn't reply but just stare  
  
'Kaiba is offering help? Whoa!' Anzu thought  
  
"I know I'm arrogant, selfish and cold hearted but I'm not impolite and you said that we should help each other besides its rude to stare!" He said Anzu divided the firewood so she could carry half and he could carry half as well Kaiba lead them out of the forest in no time Anzu sighed in relief  
  
"Phew! How did you know the way out?" Anzu asked  
  
"The trees." Kaiba replied heading towards their so called camp when they arrived the fire was fading they quickly put some firewood in it then Anzu sat down and stared at the sunset  
  
"Wow! Kaiba look its so pretty." Anzu said as she pointed at the sunset Kaiba was gone Anzu stood up and looked for him she walked around and stopped under a coconut tree  
  
'Where'd he go? He couldn't have gotten far.' Anzu thought she was frustrated and hungry  
  
"Kaiba where are you?!" Anzu shouted  
  
"Mazaki watch out!!!"  
  
Anzu looked up and saw a coconut falling towards her she quickly evaded it  
  
"Kaiba...ahhhhhh" Anzu yelled as coconuts started to rain on her she ran around in circles it was a miracle that none of the coconuts hit her she collapsed to the sand exhausted and glared at Kaiba when he jumped off the tree landing right in front of her Anzu was mad but Kaiba ignored her and picked a coconut placed it on a stump got a sharp rock and opened the coconut and then he took out a pocket knife and sliced a small piece from the coconut shell Anzu was still mad as Kaiba went back to her and was surprised when Kaiba handed her the freshly opened coconut  
  
"Hungry?" He said Anzu nodded and gladly took the coconut from Kaiba and said "Thanks" Kaiba didn't reply but went back and opened another coconut then he sat down opposite to Anzu by the fire and quietly ate the both of them ate in silence when they finished Anzu completely forgot why she was mad at Kaiba she was happy that she was full she turned to Kaiba and said "Thank you."  
  
"For what?!" Kaiba finally spoke  
  
"umm for the coconut even if I was almost killed by it..." Kaiba smirked "and for finding me in the forest." Anzu said  
  
"It's nothing." Kaiba replied Anzu smiled and remembered how Kaiba got them out of the forest she giggled  
  
"What?!" Kaiba asked confused  
  
"I just realized your really a boy scout did you know." Anzu said smiling Kaiba was silent  
  
"but even though I'm glad you are a boyscout thanks again better hit the hay or the sand I'm sleepy." Anzu said as she yawned and laid on her back with her head resting on the life jacket which she used as a pillow  
  
"night Kaiba." Anzu said as she yawned one last time and fell asleep Kaiba stared at her thoughts were flooding his mind he shook it off and felt sleepy himself he laid on his back with his hands behind his head staring at the stars  
  
'What's this I'm feeling? I'm too tired I'll think about this in the morning' Kaiba thought as his slowly closed his eyes and unconsciously saying  
  
"night Anzu" He fell asleep as well.

So how was it? Please tell what you guys think R and R!!! till next chapter R and R!!! "please and thank you!"


	6. girl scout

**AN:** Heya!!! Hi guys so sorry it took me so long I couldn't get a chance with the computer my brother is always using it to play RO or Ragnarok online and plus our phone broke I couldn't get into the internet and now our tv is busted as well I can't watch Medabots!!! I hate this!!! And plus school is coming and on June 14 I'm starting my senior years in high school but don't worry I will still be updating as long as the assignments will go easy on me but I doubt I will strive hard for you guys mwah!!!  
  
**WARNING:** I have a very nasty habit of misspelling words and making the sentences wrong grammar so heed my warning. "please and thank you!"  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** as you guys have noticed or I doubt it I didn't put disclaimers in my past chapters plz don't think anything negative I have a good reason why... "I forgot" hehehehe sorry I'm so embarrassed showing my age it's a wonder why I'm not wearing glasses but maybe soon I so hope not!) on with chap!!!  
  
Chapter 6: girl scout  
  
Anzu woke up with the sun shining brightly on her face she sat up right, stretched and yawned she glanced across the burned out fire but...  
  
'Where's Kaiba?' Anzu thought she stood up and looked around for him then she heard a voice from behind a huge rock by the sea shore Anzu went around it she was surprised at what she saw...  
  
Kaiba was there with a long pole in his right hand with what seems to be a pocket knife tied to the end, Kaiba was using it to catch fish but that wasn't the reason why Anzu was surprised Kaiba had no shirt on his upper body was bare and the sun brightly shone on his well toned abs  
  
'he looks so hot! Wait Kaiba?! Hot!? I must be losing my mind!!!' Anzu thought aloud Anzu continued to watch him but then... Kaiba was walking slowly in the water trying to take a surprisingly huge fish by surprise Kaiba held the pole tightly held his breath surprisingly Anzu too then...  
  
WOOSH!  
  
SPLASH!  
  
"AHA! Finally I've caught you!" Kaiba exclaimed Anzu couldn't help it Kaiba looked so happy catching the fish she giggled which caused Kaiba to turn around and look at her but instead of a scowl she was greeted by a smirk or a smile but whatever it was it gave Anzu a welcoming feeling  
  
"So you're awake... Hungry?" Kaiba said raising his newly caught fish  
  
"Sure if you know how to cook it?!" Anzu said looking at the fish then to Kaiba  
  
"I was hoping you would do the cooking?!" Kaiba said smirking Anzu pouted  
  
"Huh? No way!" Anzu detested  
  
"you don't want to?! I thought you said we need to help each other so I caught the fish and it's your turn to do your job or it's just because you can't cook?!" Kaiba teased  
  
"Hey I can to!" Anzu said offended  
  
"Then prove it." Kaiba dared  
  
"Okey!" Anzu yelled  
  
"fine! Here!" Kaiba said as he handed the fish to Anzu and walked off  
  
"Where are you going?" Anzu called holding the fish with one hand  
  
"Were running out of firewood but I'm sure there's some left to cook the fish and the lighter is in my coat by the way." Kaiba said and with one wave he left leaving Anzu with the fish. Anzu went back to their campsite and thought about how to cook the fish...  
  
'How the hell am I going to this stupid fish I don't even have any ingredients!' Anzu thought aloud  
  
"Stupid Kaiba!" She muttered then she looked around still thinking of how to cook the fish then it hit her  
  
"I got it!" she shouted then she stood up looked for the right things she needed and went to work...  
  
Kaiba was back bringing a hand full of fire wood he stopped and placed it down beside Anzu who was sitting near the fire  
  
"Is it done yet Mazaki!?" Kaiba said and stared at what Anzu was doing it looked liked Anzu had de boned the fish and sliced it evenly and cooked it on a banana leaf and was broiling it a little above the fire  
  
"Can't you wait Kaiba?! It's not easy to cook this stupid fish!" Anzu said annoyed  
  
"Impressive! You're a girl scout after all." Kaiba said smirking Anzu just smiled taking it as compliment they were silent for a while  
  
"You know my dad taught me this when went fishing..." Anzu started Kaiba didn't want to listen but there was something inside him that told him to listen so unknown to him he did  
  
"we were going to cook the fish we caught but we didn't bring any ingredients or spices so we improvised and we ended up with a very delicious dinner it was so fun I'm just glad I paid attention to my dad when he was doing this... I wish he paid attention to me..." Anzu said trailing off mumbling the last words  
  
"What?!" Kaiba asked  
  
"Oh nothing! I think it's done." Anzu said taking out Kaiba's pocket knife  
  
"Oh I hoped you don't mind I took the knife from the pole..." Anzu said  
  
"It's fine." Kaiba replied Anzu sliced the banana leaf in half and divided the slices with equal amount on each piece Anzu handed the other half of the banana leaf to Kaiba but she stopped  
  
"What?!" Kaiba asked starting to get annoyed  
  
"If you haven't noticed there are no chopsticks or forks here so I suggest you wash your hands." Anzu said staring at Kaiba's hands Kaiba scowled at her and stood up he went to the sea and washed his hands he went back  
  
"That's a good boy!" Anzu teased handing Kaiba his brunch (breakfast and lunch) Kaiba was going to put the food in his mouth when Anzu stood up  
  
"Where are you going?!" He asked  
  
"I'm going to wash up too!" Anzu replied Kaiba placed the banana leaf down and crossed his arms  
  
"Aren't you going to eat?!" Anzu said offended at what Kaiba was doing  
  
"I want you to taste first so hurry up!" Kaiba ordered  
  
"Fine!" Anzu said as went to the sea and wash her hands she came back and sat down across Kaiba who was staring at her she took her half and without hesitation she ate the fish Kaiba stared at her Anzu noticed and chewed the food and gulped it down  
  
"Kaiba it's good I won't eat it if it isn't!" Anzu said Kaiba took one slice and hesitated for awhile the he closed his eyes and ate the food but then he opened his eyes  
  
'This isn't bad at all' Kaiba thought then he noticed Anzu looking at him  
  
"so?!" Anzu asked  
  
"so what?!" Kaiba said pretending not know what she was talking about  
  
"stop trying to act like an idiot Seto Kaiba it doesn't suit you and your not very good at it." Anzu said Kaiba stared at her then he smirked and said  
  
"not bad"  
  
"That's it!!!" Anzu exclaimed standing up scowled at him and placed her hands on her hips  
  
"I'm not done yet Mazaki sit down and keep your mouth shut." Kaiba said calmly Anzu out of embarrassment blushed and surprisingly did as she was told then Kaiba continued  
  
"Well as I was saying not bad I'm impressed that your were able to get all the bones out, no not impressed surprised I didn't expect a brat like you could do this, what did you do go to cooking school?!" Kaiba said sarcastically but instead of a protest he was greeted with silence and a slight smirk from Anzu  
  
"What?! You mean you really went to cooking school?!" Kaiba exclaimed surprised once again  
  
"Of course I wouldn't be caught dead just sitting around in the house watching tv like the brat you think I am news flash Seto Kaiba you don't know anything about me and how dare you go around judging people?!" Anzu said annoyed at what Kaiba commented about her and again Kaiba was taken aback and to Anzu's amazement Kaiba didn't say anything he just continued his brunch Anzu felt a little guilty about what she just said  
  
'I was a bit harsh maybe I hurt his feelings no! he's Seto Kaiba!... but still' Anzu thought to herself they were silent the whole time even after there brunch they avoided eye contact or any contact at all Anzu couldn't help she needed someone to talk to and so...  
  
"Listen Kaiba I'm sorry for what I said and for hurting your..."  
  
"Feelings? Whatever Mazaki... I'm sorry as well and don't you dare ask why." Kaiba threatened Anzu laughed  
  
"So why did you decided to go fishing anyway?" Anzu asked curiously  
  
"I felt like it and I'm sick of coconuts!!!" he yelled Anzu laughed even more and nodded in agreement with Kaiba surprising herself  
  
"I'm not being funny so stop laughing Mazaki." Kaiba said coldly  
  
"I'm sorry the way you said it, it was really funny and I haven't laughed this hard since I ranaway!!!" Anzu said then she stopped realizing what she just said  
  
'Oh crap!'  
  
"What!? You ran away?!" Kaiba said immediately after hearing those last words  
  
'Uh-Oh!' Anzu thought  
  
Uh-oh what will happen next how will Kaiba react? And how will Anzu react when she finds out about Kaiba please review tell me what you guys think and I'm open for suggestions any will do as long as it goes well with the next upcoming chapters coz I'm running out if ideas kodasai!!!  
  
I'M GREATFULL FOR THIS PEOPLE WHO TOOK THE TIME TO READ AND REVIEW MY FIC:  
  
asuka-2004 hey I'm glad you think it's fun I had fun writing it as well thank you so much for reviewing so as promised I updated thanks **: )  
**  
Genki no Yuuki thank you for reviewing as to what happens next that's for me to know and for you to read and find out hehehehe thanks again** : )  
**  
HieilovesBotan hehehe I'm glad you loved it and the coconut thing it just came up in my mind when I was drinking coconut juice (what a coincidence) thank you so much for reviewing **: )   
**  
InuyashaKogaRULZ I'm so glad you loved it and plus you think its very good thank you so much for reviewing not once but twice!!! Thanks **: )  
**  
KeikoGurl thanks for the suggestion I'll keep it in mind I'm so happy that you think my fic is cute thank you for reviewing in all the chapters consecutively and thank you for helping me promote my fic and as thanks I should have written this in the last chapter but my brother kept pestering me to hurry up so he could play RO so I dedicate this chapter to you!!! By the way I changed the summary what do you think?! Thanks for everything!!!** : )  
**  
Mokuba's Official Glomper hahahahaha your review is so funny I laughed when I read both the reviews and the tea stranded thing... not a bad idea thank you very much for reviewing!!!** : )**  
  
tea/anzufan I'm glad that you think the chapter was great thanks so much for reviewing!!! **: )  
**  
**to all**: you guys gave inspiration and courage to type this late at night knowing that monsters lurking about giving me goose bumps THANKS and one more thing...  
** "PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!"  
R AND R  
LUV YOU GUYS**


	7. hare day

** Hi I'm sorry!!! It's been so long Fourth year highschool is really difficult especially PHYSICS!!! But now I'm telling myself that 'it's a piece of cake so please read on and review!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: NO! i don't own yugioh! I have never owned anything this big!!! **

Chapter 7: "Hare day"

"Stupid! Why can't I sleep!?" Anzu said loudly, she was alone in the forest by the waterfall she couldn't sleep so she decided to take a walk but had no idea why she ended up by the waterfall in the first place but still she didn't mind she needed to think and recall what happened earlier...

**FLASHBACK**

"WHAT! You ran away!?" Kaiba yelled hearing the last words that slipped from Anzu's lips

"hehehe did I say that?!" Anzu said sheepishly and had no idea how to explain it to Kaiba

"Yeah, yeah too late Mazaki... start spilling the beans" Kaiba demanded

"And why should I tell you?!" Anzu said regaining her dignity

"You would, cause did you know it's bad to keep something inside bottled up, it can make you really sick you know and you don't want to be sick in a place like this." Kaiba said

"Oh alright... my parents are forcing me to do what I don't want to do and that's it! If you ask even more you'll be nosier than me." Anzu said

"And that's it!? I thought it was something worse." Kaiba said unbelieving

"You don't know half of it." Anzu muttered

"Whatever, you know running away is a selfish act did you know?" Kaiba asked

"And now you're an expert?!" Anzu said getting annoyed

"Of course you always call me a selfish bastard during high school remember?" Kaiba retorted Anzu fell silent it was true she did call him a selfish bastard but never thought he would remember it after all these years

"Tell me when you ran away did you think about how lonely your sister will be when you're gone?" Kaiba said coldly. That hit Anzu really hard

'I never thought of it that way before' She thought to herself, sensing the silence Kaiba smirked and said

"That's a no? there fore I'm not the only selfish being on this island then" as he stood up from his place and walked a few steps away from the fire and rested on the soft sand with his hands crossed behind his head closing his eyes drifting to slumber not waiting for Anzu's reply.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Anzu stared blankly at her reflection in the water finding comfort at the guilt she was feeling

"She must thought I had abandoned her" Anzu muttered picking up a stone

"Why didn't I thought of it before I ran away!!!" Anzu said angrily throwing the stone at her reflection

"Kaiba was right, I can't believe I'm saying this." Anzu admitted

"I am selfish..." she said to herself watching the ripples on the water multiply and soon tears started to flow down her sad face as silent sobs broke the silence of the forest until slowly, tiredness took over and she fell asleep.

Kaiba was wandering around the dark island with a torch in one hand looking for someone...

"Where did that damn girl go!?" He said aloud. He woke up in the middle of the night finding out that he was alone at first he didn't wonder where Anzu went but she didn't come back yet that's why he's on this little journey

'I wonder if she's alright.' He thought getting worried then shook his head

'What's this!? I'm getting worried?! The hell I care as to what happens to her! It's her fault for wandering off!' He retorted immediately at his previous thoughts even though he denied that he was worried he still continued and searched for her

'Maybe it was my fault that she wandered off... because of what I said earlier... what I said was pretty mean I admit... those words even got to me.' Kaiba thought deeply and was oblivious to where was going and before he knew it He was staring down at a sleeping figure on the ground by the water who was...

"Anzu? This girl really likes to sleep in uncomfortable positions" Kaiba said and chuckled inwardly as he quietly squatted down beside Anzu then he stared at her

'She's cute... What?! This?! I can't believe this?!,,, I won't fall for her.' He thought frustrated and then he saw Anzu shiver, then with a bit of hesitation he took off his trench coat, and placed it on Anzu, Anzu smiled

'She's so beautiful... AHHH! I can't believe this!' Kaiba thought he shrugged it off and was about to leave when his conscience kicked in

'Where are you going?' his conscience asked

"To sleep of course she's not the only who needs it" Kaiba whispered

'You're not going to leave her alone are you?' his conscience asked afraid of what Kaiba was going to reply

"Of course! I'm not sleeping here" Kaiba muttered under his breath

'But she might get attacked, maybe this island was deserted for some reason...' his conscience trailed off

"Stop being paranoid" Kaiba retorted but it wasn't long until...

"Okay just shut up! I'll stay" Kaiba said keeping his voice low and then he walked over to a tree opposite to Anzu and sat down and leaned on it, giving Anzu one last glance Kaiba surrendered to sleep.

The night was calm and peaceful as two soon to be lovers rested and were completely oblivious to what the future had in store for them.

It was not long until dawn came...

"Hm?" Anzu's eyes shot open when she felt something tickle her hand

"W-what's this?!" Anzu wondered and she looked at her hand and to her surprise she saw a white bunny staring back at her Anzu smiled at it and said "so you're the one who woke me up." She petted the rabbit and was surprised that it didn't ran away when she reached out to touch it, instead it just rubbed its nose with its cute paws. Anzu giggled at how cute the rabbit looked then she stood up causing Kaiba's trench coat to fall on the ground

"Hm?!" she wondered looking down at the coat and picking it up and was surprised

"Wait?... isn't this Kaiba's? so, that means..." she trailed off scanning the area until her eyes fell upon Kaiba's sleeping figure leaning on a tree Anzu blinked to see if she was dreaming but she wasn't, then she walked over to Kaiba's sleeping form and stared at him

'He must've woken up and looked for me... He must've felt guilty at what he said... humph! Serves him right!... but he was right though...' Anzu thought aloud and looked at Kaiba closely

'It's really official I like him better when he's asleep he looks so peaceful.' Anzu thought truthfully then she remembered the coat

"it must've been cold sleeping without his coat" Anzu muttered then she wrapped the coat around Kaiba and then a thought came to her and urged her to do something, something that she won't have a chance of doing if he was awake but then she hesitated and shrugged it off and leaned in and kissed Kaiba on his cheek... She quickly backed off when she felt Kaiba stir but she sighed in relief when Kaiba smiled and continued to slumber

"He must have liked it." Anzu muttered chuckling

'I'm hungry I should go get something to eat I shouldn't depend on Kaiba.' Anzu thought and made her way through the forest.

When she was out she started for the camp. When she arrived she looked around

'their must be something to eat around here.' Anzu thought scanning the area then a thought came to her

"Hey wait... I have already searched the left part of the forest, I wonder what's in the right part..." Anzu trailed off then after debating with herself and over camed by her adventurous side she made her way through the right side of the forest. She hiked a bit and soon tiredness took over she stopped sitting on a huge rock

"Where is this trail going to end?!" Anzu said frustrated and when she looked down to check if she had blisters coz her feet were killing her. She saw the rabbit she met earlier that day

"Hello?" Anzu smiled reached to pet it but then to her surprised the rabbit hopped away

"Wait!" Anzu said standing up and running after the rabbit

"Boy! Rabbits really are quick on their feet" Anzu said huffing after the rabbit and then...

"Whoa!" Anzu said when she stopped in the middle of a huge field full of vegetables. Their were carrots, corn, potatoes, and etc.

"Wow! This is great!" Anzu yelled Then she looked around to search for the rabbit but it was no where in sight

'Maybe it went back to it's family I'll thank it later' Anzu thought and started picking vegetables after a while Anzu was out forest

"Phew! Good thing I paid attention to what Kaiba did the other day" Anzu said in relief and made a mental note to thank Kaiba when he wakes up.

"Maybe I should prepare this while sleepy head is not here yet." Anzu said to herself and went to work.

**hey! did you liked it?! I know it was short but school is really pressuring me I'm going to update soon if I get enough reviews. So please review!!! "please and thank you!!!" **


	8. fever

HELLER!!! How are you guys?! Me? I'm fine in fact I'm great you know why? Because I don't school for 9 whole days!!! Which I can update and I'm having massive inspirations (thanks to God) and guess what my BIRTHDAYS coming up! So the best birthday for me from is a REVIEW so read on and give me one okiz?!

**DISCLAIMER: NO! i don't own yugioh! And that's the ultimate confession!!!**

Chapter 8: "FEVER"

While Anzu was busy preparing breakfast a certain C.E.O was waking up... 

Kaiba stirred and opened his eyes he was feeling hot and was extremely sweating he realized something was on him

"My coat?... that means..." Kaiba said as he looked at the spot where Anzu was sleeping but the only problem is she was..

"gone? Again?" Kaiba said then he stood up and looked around

"Maybe she woke up and went back." Kaiba said as he stretched and made his way out of the forest and then when he was near the camp he saw Anzu cooking something... curious, he quickened his pace and instantly arrived in front of Anzu

"Finally you're awake! I was planning on going back in and give you a really nasty wake up call." Anzu said cleaning up Kaiba paid no attention to what Anzu just said

"What are you cooking?" Kaiba asked eyeing the food

"Sweet potatoes!" Anzu said cheerfully

"Sweet potatoes?" Kaiba asked

"What?! you don't know what sweet potatoes are?!" Anzu exclaimed

"Of course I do you idiot!" Kaiba said irritated

"If you're wondering where I found them, I found them in that part of the forest." Anzu said pointing at the part of the forest to where she found the vegetables Kaiba stared at the entrance to the forest but snapped out when he heard

"Hey Kaiba do want it or not?!" Anzu said holding up a sweet potato Kaiba hesitated

"Come on! If you don't get it my arm is gonna break!" Anzu yelled

"Thanks." Kaiba said and he took the food he sat down opposite to Anzu and took a bite...

'This is really good' Kaiba said nibbling the rest of the potato then he noticed Anzu looking at him

"What?!" Kaiba said after swallowing a chunk of potato

"So? Is it good?" Anzu asked eagerly

"It's better than nothing" Kaiba said plainly

"So it's good then" Anzu said happily and took her second potato.

After eating. They did nothing for the whole morning and plus the sun was scorching HOT.

In the afternoon Kaiba who didn't sleep comfortably the other night resumed his sleep and Anzu was busy thinking about her family and how there were

"SIGH! Were never gonna get off this island... Wait! What am I thinking! I should think positive! Were gonna get off this island!... someday!!!" Anzu yelled triumphantly

"Who the hell are you talking to Mazaki?!" Kaiba yelled waking up from his sleep, feeling cheerful and a bit mischievous Anzu decided to have some fun...

"Wow! I can't believe Kaiba likes peasant food." Anzu said surprised

"I am human after all Mazaki and I eat food." Kaiba reminded getting irritated

"But still... I thought you only eat fancy food" Anzu teased

"Don't act like you know me Mazaki." Kaiba said coldly

"I'm sorry... I was only joking Kaiba I know you're not that arrogant, I can see it cause your brother loves you and you take care of him." Anzu said softly looking down Kaiba was surprised to this side of Anzu he never knew how angelic her voice sounded when she talked softly. Then he realize that she wasn't moving form her spot, with her head still down he walked over slowly when he was near she looked up at him and smiled

"Well seems like you ate all the food that I gathered." Anzu said backing up a bit

"So, I'm going back to pick some more." Anzu continued and started for the entrance then an idea popped into her mind...

"Hey Kaiba wanna come?" Anzu called

"Sure." Kaiba replied catching up they went and in and after a few minutes of walking...

"Here we are!!!" Anzu exclaimed

"So, it's really a vegetable garden." Kaiba stated

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Anzu reacted

"You're welcome and didn't it occur to you that someone might be here?" Kaiba questioned Anzu went silent as if to think then...

"Of course! I found a house over there!" Anzu said pointing at a hut in the middle of the field, it was impossible to see because of the endless corn fields, the only thing that made it noticeable was the pointy part at the top. Not waiting for another word Kaiba made his way through the cornfield and to the hut. When he was in front of it, he opened the door and went inside, he looked around it was small but it had a table and two chairs on one side, a fireplace, and a comfy bed on the other Kaiba looked around the four corners of the hut but then...

"Hey Kaiba is anyone home?" Anzu asked coming in

"No, but something weird is going on, the house has table, and a bed and it is still in good condition." Kaiba reported

"So?" Anzu asked confused

"It means someone must be living here on this island." Kaiba replied irritated

"Of course someone LIVED on this island but whoever he was he's not here anymore we would have met him when we got stranded here in the first place and besides by looks of the stuff in his house, it hasn't been cleaned for a while... no I take it back it hasn't been cleaned for a really long while." Anzu said inspecting the hut Kaiba stared at her Anzu gave him a face

"Duh! I like reading detective books keeps me awake when I'm at work." Anzu explained Kaiba smirked

"Figures and might as well explain why the owner of the house is not here eh? Sherlock?" Kaiba mocked

"Shut it, How the hell am I suppose to know! For all we know he might be dead somewhere in the forest" Anzu exclaimed

"Touchy! Geez! Mazaki cool it." Kaiba said

"I can't help it! I'm having a splitting headache!!!" Anzu yelled and suddenly collapsed to the floor

"Mazaki!" Kaiba called running over to her side and carried her to the bed

"She's freezing!" Kaiba yelled after he laid her head on the pillow and then placed the covers on her, but still it was no use Anzu was still shivering

'How the hell did she suddenly get this fever anyway?' Kaiba thought then he heard thunder and lightning, then started to rain and he recalled something...

**FLASHBACK**

'Stupid camping trip!!! I won't be in this mess if it wasn't for Mokuba's sake!!!' Kaiba thought hiking up a steep muddy hill

"Come on big brother were almost near the camping site!" Mokuba called

"What's wrong Kaiba? Feeling tired? Already?!" Joey teased

"Put a sock in it Wheeler!" Kaiba sneered

"And if I don..."

'THUG'

Joey stopped and looked around he was shocked to see Anzu on the ground unconscious

"Anzu!!!" Yugi said trying to wake her

"She burning!" Tristan said when he touched her.

A few minutes later they reach the camping site and Anzu was laying in a sleeping bag sleeping

"We'll her temperature's fine for now" Mai said relieved

"What's wrong with Anzu?" Mokuba asked concerned

"We'll my sister is not as strong as you think her body can easily be infected with any disease or even just a common fever if she pushes herself too hard or is stressed too much, in other words her immune systems are weak...

**END OF FLASHBACK**

'She's been in a lot of stressed lately and she was crying when I found her in the forest..." Kaiba thought remembering the night when he found Anzu laying on the ground with evidences of dried tears on her face

"And it was my fault" Kaiba said remembering the harsh words he said to her when they fought

'Even though I said those words she never held a grudge against me she even shared the food she found with me' Kaiba thought spacing out but he was pulled back to reality when he felt Anzu shiver even more

"This sheet is not enough to keep her warm... and the weather is not helping either." Kaiba yelled when heard the rain pour even more it was getting dark and cold.

"There has got to be something in here to keep her warm... NOTHING!!!" He stopped finding no alternatives to keep Anzu warm he stared at her, she was still shivering like mad even from under the covers then an idea came into Kaiba's mind...

"I have no choice..." He said as he took off his coat and shirt until his flesh and lean muscles were visible and then he took off the covers that were covering Anzu and then hesitated but deciding that it was for her own good he took off her blouse until she was clad in her bra. Kaiba felt his cheek warm up when he saw her

'I didn't know she has this slender body... What am I thinking I'm trying to save her not to take advantage of her!!!' Kaiba thought and vanquished all the evil thoughts in his mind and then he hesitated once more but he knew this was the only way to help Anzu. And then he did what he didn't even dreamt of doing... he laid beside Anzu pulled her close into his arms, laid her head on his chest and hugged her, he felt her flinch slightly at his touch but then she relaxed and fell into a comfortable sleep Kaiba heaved a breath of relief

"Anzu is really gonna hate me in the morning." Kaiba said as he felt himself relax and fell into slumber...

So? How was it?! too much? Okey? Good? Great? Needs improvement? TELL ME!!! I need to know so please make me happy and review and remember the more reviews the more my inspiration will prosper and the greater the chance of getting an update okiz?! "Please and thank you!!!


	9. falling

I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!! Sorry it took so long I had a major block! The subjects are getting harder and harder I was really glad my grades went up and I'm studying really hard now coz I made a bet with my friend that we would aim for the top ten in our class. (I'm such a feeler) so thanks to my one and only reviewer even though my fic only gets two reviews and that is from Eve-Of-Misery and LuvinAnime I will still go on just for you guys!!! thankies this chappy is for the both of you!!! Read on and RoK oN!

Disclaimer: I don't own (unfortunately) YuGiOh! (sobs) that's why I'm trying hard to write this fic so on with the fic!!!

Chapter 9: falling

Anzu felt so secure and warm so she cuddled closer to the source but realization hit her light a fallen rock

'Wait a minute I'm in deserted island with…' Anzu thought and then she opened her eyes and was face to face with Kaiba and in close as in close proximity their noses were touching

'KAIBA!' Anzu panicked in her mind and he was holding her and they were both half naked in bed!!! Anzu raised her hand to slap him but then she remembered last night's events…

FLASHBACK (in Anzu's POV)

"I can't help it! I'm having a splitting headache!!!" I was yelling at stupid Kaiba and I suddenly collapsed to the floor but I didn't black out, I didn't know why but I felt so tired, I didn't have any strength to even open my eyes

"Mazaki!" I hear Kaiba calling and running over towards me and felt myself being lifted and carried over to the bed

"She's freezing!" I heared Kaiba yelling to no one after he laid my head on a pillow and then placed the covers on me, but still it was no use I was still shivering, but then everything went silent I couldn't see Kaiba but I could tell he was in deep thought and I heard him blaming himself for what is happening to me I tried to open my eyes to tell him I was okey but it was no use I didn't have the strength so I waited and rested for a while but couldn't go to sleep because I felt like block of ice it was freezing. I even heard him shout in frustration because he didn't know how to stop me from shivering like mad

'I didn't know he cared'

but then his brain cells must have been working again when I heard him say

"I have no choice" I heard him take off his coat and shirt and then felt him unbutton my blouse I wanted to fight back but I was too weak but then when he laid beside me and pulled me close I felt myself relax and surprisingly felt very comfortable and sleepy I even laughed mentally when I heard him say

"Anzu is really gonna hate me in the morning." And I fell asleep…

END OF FLASHBACK 

Anzu put her hand down and tried to replay all the things she felt and heard last night and made sure that her mind was not playing with her

'It's true he did help me… but I… didn't know he… cared' Anzu thought and stared at Kaiba's sleeping face and then she smiled

'he so cute when he's asleep' Anzu thought and giggled then she felt her stomach churn so she tried to get up but she couldn't and that's when realize every time she tries to break free from Kaiba's embrace his grip on her gets tighter and tighter

'Possessive' Anzu thought laying back on the pillow but careful not to wake Kaiba up she was not going wait until Kaiba wakes up and never will she wake him up so she had an idea then she slid down from Kaiba's grasp and was free she stretched, got dressed and went out to get something for break fast when she was out she went and got some sweet potatoes and potatoes to make fries she went back in and started to cook she was really glad that they found the house it wasn't complete but at least the kitchen had the basic utensils and had salt and sugar she washed the ingredients and the utensils first and did the works…

Kaiba woke to the sweet smell of the sweet potatoes but then realized why didn't he receive a rude wake up call just as he predicted last night then he opened his eyes and saw Anzu sitting on the chair waiting for someone…

"Good morning sleepy head!" Anzu greeted Kaiba was taken aback by all this not only did he not receive a rude wake up call he was even greeted by her

"Morning" Kaiba replied getting off the bed and stretched and his wash board abs were seen causing Anzu to stare at Kaiba, Kaiba noticed

"Mazaki? Are you alright?" Kaiba asked waving his hand in front of her

"Oh! Yeah! Fine! fine! Ummm… let's eat!!! I made fries." Anzu said hurriedly Kaiba raised an eyebrow in disbelief but then he sat down and they both ate their breakfast…

Later that afternoon, Kaiba felt tired coz he didn't have enough sleep last night so he went the beach and leaned his back against a coconut tree but then he heard a certain someone's annoying voice

"Kaiba move over" Anzu said Kaiba looked up Anzu was holding a pitcher

"What are doing?" Kaiba asked

"We don't have any clean water to drink so I found this pitcher and thought of filling it up with coconut juice so we won't go thirsty." Anzu said thoughtfully

"I'll climb the tree." Kaiba said plainly and got up

"No! I will!" Anzu replied

"No! I will!" Kaiba said

"No! I want to try you always did it! It's my turn, besides its my idea!!!" Anzu whined

"Whatever Mazaki go climb the stupid tree" Kaiba said giving in to the whining Anzu smiled

"here hold this." Anzu said handing the pitcher to Kaiba and then she started to climb the tree. Kaiba was impressed she can climb, when Anzu reached the part where the coconuts were she took out the pocket knife and cut the coconuts she cut off a bundle of coconuts but it was too heavy she lost her grip and fell

"AHHHHHHHHH" Anzu screamed closing her eyes to wait for the pain of the fall but it didn't came she fell on something warm and soft when opened her eyes she was staring straight at the dark blue eyes of her savior but then there was something new, the usually cold blue eyes seemed to have soften and lighten up little and then Kaiba leaned in and captured Anzu's lips with his Anzu was taken by surprise she raised her hand to slap him but Kaiba caught her hand and deepen the kiss Anzu was taken away by this and slowly she gave in to the kiss and the both of them floated in a sea of love and passion.

so how was it? Is it okey? Is it bad? Please do tell… please REVIEW I have to go school tomorrow don't forget REVIEW and RoK oN!!!


	10. always remember'

Thank you, very much to all those who reviewed I was so happy you brightened up my gloomy and tired day and because of that I was inspired to update thanks to: peeps( ), Me-write-ficcys, White Ninja Spy and Eve-Of-Misery THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!! this chappy is for all of you guys and don't forget!!! REVIEW AND RoK oN!

Disclaimer: for the tenth time!!! I don't own yugioh! Just this fic that never gets that many reviews I might add… (sobs)

Chapter 10: 'always remember…'

Anzu snuggled close to the source of the warmth and security she badly needed for a very very long time but her eyes snapped open when she heard a certain someone chuckle which caused her to look up and smile

"hi" Anzu said blushing shyly

"hello" Kaiba replied and leaned in to receive his morning kiss which he did that's when Anzu realized that…

"We slept the whole night here?!" she said in disbelief Kaiba nodded

"We fell asleep while we were making out." Kaiba said which caused Anzu to turn red Kaiba grinned evilly he really loves it when he is able to take someone off guard so he kept quiet and stared at Anzu

'Damn! She's beautiful! And why haven't I noticed it before?! Maybe it was because I was concentrating on how to defeat her best friend… but that's in the past and I'm not letting her go I'm going to make her happy.' Kaiba vowed to himself

"ummm… we should get back I'm kind of hungry." Anzu said avoiding Kaiba's stare which made Kaiba's evil grin wider

"Sure… but on one condition…" Kaiba said standing up

"huh?! Okey was is it?" Anzu asked confused "you let me do this…" Kaiba said and quickly picked Anzu off the sand and carried her all the way to the hut Anzu was really taken by surprise she wasn't given the time to react

"What are you doing?! Put me down?!" Anzu yelled

"just keep quiet and enjoy the ride." Kaiba replied which caused Anzu to be silent and took the opportunity to snuggle closer to Kaiba and slowly fell asleep. Seeing this Kaiba walked briskly but careful not wake Anzu. When he arrived in the hut he laid Anzu gently on the bed and went out to do something…

Kaiba was in the middle of his cooking…

"I'm sure I'm doing the right thing… I'm sure she did this… or she did that… or…" Kaiba stopped when heard…

"yumm… that smells good" he turned around and saw Anzu already up and awake

"just take a seat Anzu it'll be ready in a minute" Kaiba replied Anzu did so and waited patiently for Kaiba to finish after a good three minutes Kaiba was done he placed the plate on the table and sat down himself Anzu looked at the plate and said…

"CUTE!"

the plate was full of carved sweet potatoes each potato was in the form of a duel monster

"I want you rate it." Kaiba said

"Sure!" Anzu replied and happily took the blue eyes white dragon sweet potato and devoured it in a snap

"Boy! You are hungry." Kaiba commented

"Mmmmm… not bad Kaiba!" Anzu said and stopped when she saw Kaiba's face fell and he looked away

"huh?! Are you alright?!" Anzu said standing up from her chair and walked over to Kaiba

"What's wrong?" Anzu was really concerned

"I'm not speaking to you Mazaki!!!" Kaiba said harshly

"huh?!" then that's when it hit her she just smiled and then hugged Kaiba this time Kaiba was caught off guard

"I'm sorry Seto" Anzu said sincerely if Kaiba was made of butter at that very moment he could have melted the second she pronounced his name he loved the way his name sounded through her lips but he was not gonna give in to this so easily, so he continued to ignored her. Anzu was surprised why Kaiba was still not speaking to her but then he sensed his plan and an idea just hit her

'maybe he's… oh! Maybe not… well there is no harm in trying… here goes…' Anzu thought as she slipped her fingers to Kaiba's side and started to tickle him then something Anzu was not expecting happen Kaiba was laughing very hard

'so he 's ticklish' Anzu thought evilly then she tickled him harder causing Kaiba to fall off the chair grabbing Anzu which caused Anzu to land on top of Kaiba, Kaiba stopped laughing Anzu tried desperately to push herself up but she didn't have that much upper body strength so she stayed on Kaiba but when she tried once more she pushed herself but then she looked down and caught Kaiba's stare she was afraid of how he would react but then he smiled and then pulled Anzu closer to him which caused her fall on him again Kaiba rolled over making him on top and Anzu below him keeping eye contact he gently stroked Anzu's hair

"Say it again" Kaiba said softly

"huh?! What?" Anzu asked

"You know what you said before we crashed" Kaiba explained

"I'm sorry Seto?!" Anzu said unsure

"No. say the last part." Kaiba said Anzu smiled and grabbed the side of Kaiba's face, pulled him closer and gently kissed him when they pulled away Anzu said

"Seto"

Kaiba smiled

"That's it" Kaiba and kissed Anzu and drowned her in his unending kisses.

"Seto wake up were saved!" Anzu exclaimed

"Wha-what?!" Kaiba replied rubbing his eyes

"Wake up! Were saved!" Anzu said again helping Kaiba up they went out of the house Kaiba saw an old man sitting on a rock when he saw them he smiled

"Ahh so this is the young man you've been talking about." The old man said gesturing to Kaiba

"yes he's Seto umm I'm really sorry we used your hut without permission." Anzu said

"It's quite alright dear… well let's go!" he replied standing up and the three of them made their way out of the forest. When they got out,

"Were finally going home!" Anzu chanted

"Yeah" Kaiba replied a few minutes later they were on the boat heading for civilization during the boat ride…

"How did you meet this guy anyway?" Kaiba whispered to Anzu

"We'll we fell asleep while making out again when I woke up I went to the beach and saw this guy sitting on a rock looking at the sea I saw his boat and he told me that he was the owner of the hut so he offered to take us back to Domino." Anzu explained but blushed halfway when she told Seto about the making out part which made Seto grin again. The three of them were silent the whole time until…

"There it is Domino pier." The old man announced

"I'm glad to be home at last" Anzu said

"great" Kaiba said plainly he was not that happy to go home but did not want Anzu to know when they got off the boat they said there thank you's and good bye's to the old man

"take the boat of you" He called casting off when he was far off…

"ummm Seto we need to talk" Anzu said

"Okey let's sit down first" Kaiba said they found a place where they could talk peacefully

"What is it you want to talk about?" Kaiba said confused

"Well it's about us… we can't see each other anymore." Anzu said painfully and preventing tears from falling down her face

"WHAT!? WHY?!" Kaiba said in disbelief

"Well I have obligations to my family and I can't turn my back on them please understand you have obligations to your family too" Anzu said sadly

'Why is she doing this! I won't let her go! NO!' he thought mentally then he heard a voice from the back of his head

'Seto if you love her you have to set her free if she comes back to you that's when you'll know you're meant for each other…' the voice faded and he remembered what he promised

'I'm going to make her happy…' so even it was hard he took a deep breath

"Anzu I want you to be happy so do what ever you want…" Kaiba said feeling a knife struck his once cold heart

"Thank you Seto" Anzu said weakly then a cab passed by Anzu signaled to stop it. It stopped in front of them

"Do you want a ride?" Anzu asked turning to Kaiba he shook his head

"I think the tracking device is working I'm sure their sending the limo here." Kaiba replied walking towards Anzu, Anzu smiled at him and was about to enter the cab when Kaiba grabbed her and turned her around to face him he leaned in and whispered in her ear…

"Remember I'm always here for you… I love you Anzu Mazaki" He said softly he kissed her cheek and let her go Anzu quickly got in the cab afraid to look back then she permitted the tears to fall down her face freely.

So? How was it? Was it a bit over acting? Or did I go over board? Please do tell THANK YOU VERY ONCE AGAIN TO THOSE WHO REVIWED I'll update faster If I get many reviews thankies!!! And don't forget REVIEW AND RoK oN!!!


	11. meeting an old friend

I'm predicting… you all want to kill me… I'm really SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! I'm really having a crisis and having a lot of fics popping into my mind and its really confusing and not to mention the addiction to Ragnarok I promise I will try to update faster okies!

Disclaimer: I having a crisis right now don't have the time to think about owning Yugioh… so there… on with the fic… remember R and R!

Chapter 11: meeting an old friend

Anzu sat back in her chair its been a week since she returned and it was her first day back in her office she was relieved that there was not much work for her to do since her father took over again when she was gone and did all her missed work

"Dad's truly a work-a-holic" Anzu said to herself but then the last word she stated reminded her of someone…someone special… She reached out to open her drawer and retrieved a tiny picture frame of 'HIM' she stared at it and remembered how she got this picture and then…

"Oh yeah… a gift from the drop-out matchmakers" Anzu said giggling. That picture had been a gift from Mokuba and Shura they planned to bring their big brother and sister together but it failed miserably when they found that they were not going to the same college and were both busy running their company and had no time to even go home even so Anzu knew what were planning and had a little girl talk with Shura. Shura listened but refused to give up and constantly yelling…

"I'LL BE A SETO/ANZU FAN FOR LIFE!"

Anzu laughed when she remembered Shura had given her this picture as a sign that she was still their fan. Anzu laughed again

'I'm she'll go through the roof if told her about what happened on the island' Anzu thought laughing inside. Her family didn't know about the whole "Kaiba" thing although she told them that she got stranded on an island but "alone". Anzu concentrated on the picture, it was a picture of 'Seto' sleeping on his desk

'maybe fell asleep after doing his work.' She thought dreamily Anzu stared at the picture longingly she wanted to wake him up and see those soothing blue eyes she thought about what happened between them she sighed and laughed at the memories… but then… realization jumped in...

"What am I doing! I'm getting married in 3 days and I'm remembering S-Kaiba, I'm suppose to forget him… but I can't! but I can't turn my back on my family… I made that pact on the island and I promised Dad…"

FLASHBACK 

It had been a day since Anzu returned to the Mazaki household and she knew her father took charge of the company while she was gone and also while she's resting but this time her father was not in the company, he was at home and he had summoned her…

"Dad?..." Anzu said sticking out her head behind the door

"Ahh… my dear come in and sit down." Her father said gesturing a chair opposite to him Anzu went in sat down

"I was suppose to talk to you yesterday but I understand that you were tired… what you did was very disappointing don't get me wrong I'm not mad just very disappointed and I want you to know that you, running away didn't change a thing about the whole wedding thing you're still getting married" Mr. Mazaki said fatherly Anzu closed her eyes and nodded

"I… understand and I'm sorry for disappointing you Dad… I'll never do it again" Anzu said painfully. Her father was taken by surprise and then he reached out and patted his daughter on the head

"Thank you…" then he kissed her fore head…

END OF FLASHBACK 

Anzu bit her lip as tears began to flow down her cheeks Anzu was very confused she wanted to forget 'HIM' but she…CAN'T

KNOCK KNOCK

With that Anzu quickly wiped her tears

"Yes, Who is it?" Anzu asked softly

"Umm… Ma'am it's Mister Kageyama he wants to see you." Hannah, her secretary asked

"Huh!" Anzu said She was taken aback by this.

'Lee's here!' she thought. Lee was Anzu's 'die-hard fan' as Joey would call him cause every time he would start courting Anzu, Anzu would still say…

"no, let's just be friends"

but no matter how many times she says it he would easily recover and court her again, but it's been a while she never saw Lee ever since Graduation Day.

"Umm… Ma'am should I let him in?" Hannah asked

"Huh!... Oh sure" Anzu said quickly

"Okay" Hannah said and left the room. After a few a seconds Lee came in there was nothing wrong with him he was tall, had light purple eyes, a sharp face, long silver hair which he always tied in a pony tail and let's not forget a cheerful smile. Yup there was nothing wrong with him he was a handsome guy. Anzu wondered why she rejected him

'Yes he is still handsome as ever and still has that cheerful smile I wonder why I rejected him?... Oh yeah… I was too busy to have a relationship that's it' Anzu thought drifting away in her thoughts until a voice pulled her back to the real world and realized that she was staring at Lee

"Lee! Long time no see! How are you!" Anzu said standing from her seat and greeted him with a hug

"Same to you, I'm fine… you?" He asked

"Oh I'm running the family business, I still have contact with the guys, my sister is still driving me crazy and I'm getting married in three days to guy I don't even know yep! My life's still peachy" Anzu said sarcastically Lee chuckled

"Uh-huh you haven't changed a bit you're still Anzu Mazaki ,my high school crush…" He said

"But don't get me wrong I'm not here to win your heart again… although it pains me to do this I just came here to say congratulations and good bye…" Lee said sadly

"Goodbye?" Anzu asked confused

"My father got married with a Korean woman she's really loves my dad and is also nice to me but she doesn't want to leave her family so were moving to Korea my dad already bought a house so were ready to leave the country." He explained calmly

"When?" Anzu asked feeling so sad

"this evening" Lee replied

"What! So soon!... umm do you want to hang out before you leave?" Anzu asked softly holding her tears

"That would be great!... but I really have to go I just escaped the house just to see you and buy you this…" Lee said holding up a bracelet with the words "follow your heart" around it

"What! You didn…"

"I want to…" Lee said clipping on the bracelet on her wrist

"Thank you" Anzu said gratefully trying to put on a smile even if she was sad

"Well… I have to go… I haven't packed yet" Lee said turning to leave then he stopped and turned around and hugged Anzu which caused her cry

"Always remember to follow your heart even if you don't want to… bye Anzu keep in touch okey…" Lee said and left after hearing an "I will" from Anzu.

"Lee… if you ever have a girlfriend she would be the luckiest girl in the world…" Anzu said softly

So? How was it? Good? Bad? Ugly? Please tell thanks! And RoK oN!


	12. what am I gonna do!

Hey guys sorry for the SUPER LATE update I got so hooked up in school and that's what you get he you're a graduating student like me so I finally graduated and already enrolled in a good college so I might have a few free time to make new fics and yeah I got discouraged because I made a one-shot and my inspiration balloon was shot down by flamers so I HATE ALL THE FLAMERS! DIE WHY DO YOU CARE ANY WAY I DIDN'T FORCE YOU TO READ MY DAMN FIC SO BACK OFF! KEEP YOUR FLAMES FOR YOURSELF! And THANKS to all my lovely and handsome encouragers and reviwers love you all!

Chapter 12: what am I gonna do?

Anzu stared blankly at the mirror and sometimes every now and then wincing everytime the woman behind her combs her hair swiftly

'Harsh much! Did she forget that the hair she's actually holding is attached to a head? It's not a wig for goodness sake!' thought aloud and started come up with an excuse to make her stop and not hurting the woman's feelings at the same time

'Why am I so nice!' she scolded herself inwardly

"Don't scrunch up your face like that dear it's your wedding day… SMILE!" the woman said moving to the side of Anzu to put on her makeup

"Sorry" Anzu mumbled and then realized why this was actually happening

'I can't believe it… the day that I'm dreading is finally here and in a few hours… Mazaki won't be my last name… or Kaiba' Anzu stopped the moment she said the last word

'I really can't forget him… UGH what am I gonna do?' Anzu yelled in her mind and started to think what she was gong to do…

o

Kaiba was still in Kaiba Corp. typing furiously on his laptop trying get a certain blue eyed girl out of his head. When he couldn't concentrate anymore

"UGH!" he yelled clutching his hair in frustration

"I give up!" he said finally rubbing his temples

"That old man is so stubborn! even when I told him that I wouldn't marry that bimbo he's setting me up with!" Kaiba said and remembered what his foster father to it…

FLASHBACK 

"No! I will not marry that bimbo you're setting me up with!" Seto yelled at his foster father

"Now, now let's not be too grumpy about it maybe you didn't hear me quite clearly I'll repeat my self again… one! You will marry the bimbo I'm setting you up with and besides when you see her she is not a bimbo as you describe her to be, when your eyes haven't laid on the girl yet and let me tell you when they do, they'll surely pop out in surprise" the elder Kaiba said and stopped remembering what his old friend said about his little girl…

"and two! There's nothing you can do about it I am Gozaburo Kaiba after all, greater than 'the great Seto Kaiba' and I always get what I want, you know that very well and besides If you run away again like what you did before, you would lose control of Kaiba Corp. and I would lay it on the young and innocent shoulders of Mokuba" the elder Kaiba said slyly

"You wouldn't dare…" Seto said narrowing his eye at his foster father

"I would, you know I always do, what I say" the elder Kaiba calmly replied and with that Kaiba stormed out of the home office.

END OF FLASHBACK 

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Damn that old man!" Kaiba cursed he stopped when he heard his secretary's voice

"Umm Mr. Kaiba" Alice stuttered

"What is it!" Kaiba said sharply

"You have a phone call" Alice said nervously

"Who is it?" Kaiba asked rubbing his temples

"Your brother" Alice replied shakily

"Put him through" Kaiba said hearing that it was his brother

"Yes, sir" Alice said relieved. Kaiba picked up the phone

"Mokuba what is it" Kaiba said softly

"Big brother! Father said you have to come home right now cause your still going to pick out a tuxedo for the wedding" Mokuba said

"After my work I'll come home" Kaiba replied calmly

"okey big brother, bye" Mokuba said and put the phone down. Kaiba tried to return to his work but he couldn't that 'girl' kept appearing in his head

"I can't do this! I'm going home!" Kaiba yelled at his laptop, turned it off and left his office.

"What am I going to do!" Kaiba said entering his car and speeding off to the Kaiba mansion…

o

After a few this and that Anzu's make up was done.

"There, all done!" the woman cheered Anzu stood up form the chair

"You look really beautiful my dear" the woman said

"thank you" Anzu replied

"well let's see it with your dress on" the woman said standing up and taking the dress from the bed and handing it to Anzu, Anzu nodded and took the dress the woman made for the door but before she closed it she said "I'll be back in a few minutes dear to help you zip it up okey!"

"okey" Anzu replied and stared at the dress it was a tube top gown it was so simple it had no frills or any confusing stuff you put on dresses just a few laces here and there but above all it was…

"Simple yet elegant" Anzu said because it was so soft and smooth she easily slipped into it. Anzu made for the mirror but before she could look at herself the door opened revealing the woman and Shura who was already dressed up and really excited about being a bridesmaid but her main reason of entering the room was to tease Anzu

"Sis you look…" Shura stopped when she saw her sister

"WOW" Shura managed to say staring at her sister. Anzu smiled moving sideways so the woman could zip her dress. After zipping Anzu looked at herself in the mirror

'not bad' she thought to herself the make up was not too thick and not too light either it was just right

"You'll surely be a knock out at the wedding" Shura blurted out Anzu laughed

"Thanks sis" she replied…

o

"Which color would you like Mr. Kaiba?" the clerk said taking out all the best suits in the shop

"Whatever, just as long it won't make me look like a dead guy" Kaiba replied calmly they had only an hour left before the wedding and the one who was getting nervous was the elder Kaiba, but he saw through his foster son and what he was doing

"Mokuba why don't you pick out a suit for Seto seems like he doesn't have a sense in style, he might as well wear that damn trench coat at the wedding." The elder Kaiba said Seto crossed his arms and turned red in anger as Mokuba snickered picking out a suit for Seto…

o

"You look so beautiful my dear" Mrs. Mazaki said to her daughter

"You're right Shura she will be a knock out at the wedding" Mr. Mazaki said as he placed a necklace around her neck Anzu reddened as she stared at herself in the mirror

"Why don't we leave your sis alone for awhile." Mrs. Mazaki said and the three Mazakis left Anzu's room the only ones left was Anzu and the woman who was still combing Anzu's hair but now softly. Anzu wanted to cry but she couldn't she would ruin her make up and she felt a hand on her shoulder

"Dear… you don't really have to if you don't want to…" the woman said Anzu faced the woman with confused eyes

"they're your parents they'll understand… the pain of humiliation will fade away but regret… it will stay with you forever, with you constantly saying 'what if" the woman explained Anzu hung her head low

"Well… my work is done here… I better go… by the way congratulations" the woman said and closed the door behind her

"Thank you" Anzu said and played what the woman said over and over in her head and remembered what Lee said it took her a long time to understand and put altogether

"They're right!" Anzu said standing up

"I have to do it… but what am I going to do?... I could go to the guy and asked him to cancel the marriage… I'm sure he doesn't agree to this either… okey! I'll do just that… but what if he's not there yet!... well I'm sure he is he's the guy for goodness sake he'll never keep his bride waiting… okey I'll leave when it's a few minutes before the wedding" Anzu explained to herself and she sat down waiting after awhile Anzu stood up and made for the balcony and started going down the stairs

"I'm glad dad decided to put stairs in my balcony…" she whispered to herself while crutching her skirt so it won't get dirty. When she reached the soft grass of their front lawn she slowly made her way towards her BMW convertible and turned on the engine as soon as she was inside. And sped off towards the gate good thing the gate was open and the guard was sleeping she sped off and made her to the church…

o

"You look great big brother!" Mokuba cheered

"Thanks Mokuba… but I feel really ridiculous" Kaiba said in frustration

"Awww, come on big brother it's your wedding day! Be happy!" Mokuba pouted

"Alright… but this will soon fade once I see that BIMBO! HE'S setting me up with" Kaiba said trying to smile for his brother Mokuba chuckled and left his big brother alone for awhile

"I don't want to do this! I know I won't!" Kaiba yelled to himself

"But what am I going to do!" he yelled angrily and then suddenly an idea came to his mind

"I've been thinking about it, but never actually thought of doing it!... I have to do it!" Kaiba said standing up and making his way out of his room and going to the front door when his hand was on the knob he heard his foster father's voice

"Where are you going!"

"I'm going on first" Kaiba replied and quickly went out the door before his foster father could reply. He went in his Porsche sped away from the Kaiba mansion…

o

"Anzu dear, let's go!" Mrs. Mazaki knocked on the door but when Anzu didn't answer she quickly opened the door and was very surprised to find the room empty and quickly ran down the stairs to tell her family

"WHAT!" Mr. Mazaki yelled after hearing what his wife reported to him

"Let's go find her!" Mr. Mazaki continued the only one who was not faze by all this was Shura

"How come your so clam when we are facing a tragedy here?" Her Mother asked

"We'll I knew that sis was going to do this again so I placed a tracking device on Sis' necklace, you know the one dad gave to sis" Shura explained confidently

"And where did you find the tracking device?" Mr. Mazaki asked eyeing Shura

"Well… that for me to know and you to find out." Shura replied changing the subject

"Speaking of finding, where's Anzu now?" Mrs. Mazaki asked Shura took out her cellphone and pressed some buttons

"AHA! She's… in the church!" Shura said confused

"Well let's go! We only have a few minutes left before the wedding starts!" Mr. Mazaki yelled and soon the Mazaki left the mansion and the moment they turned the corner. Seto Kaiba's Porsche arrives he stopped in front the closed gate and got out

"Hey! I demand you to let me in!" he called to the guard

"What is with the shouting!" the guard yelled back

"I demand to see Anzu Mazaki!" Kaiba yelled getting annoyed at the guard

"the Mazakis are not here they left to attend some celebration I don't know what so be gone!" the guard rudely said

"stupid oaf!" Kaiba mumbled to himself and went in the car when he was in, his cellphone rang

"Hello! He said

"GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW SETO KAIBA!" Kaiba heard his foster on the other line

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" Kaiba said annoyed he stared one last time at the house and sped off to the church saying

"What am I going to do?"…

o

Anzu arrived at the church surprised at all the people already there

"Wow I didn't know I know that many people" Anzu said slowly driving behind the church when it was clear she got out and slowly went in the church she knew that there was a room where the groom or anyone would stay to freshen up she went in one room, well it was the only room there aside from the closet so she went in and found some one fixing his tie and he looked awfully familiar she walked closer…

"Bakura!"

o

every one was already outside especially the Kaibas and the Mazakis

"Mrs. Mazaki you look great!" Mai greeted

"You two dear you're the finest maid of honor that I have ever seen" Mrs. Mazaki complemented

"Sis is already here" Shura said

"Let's find her" Mr. Mazaki said.

o

"What are you doing here?" Anzu asked

"Nice to see you too… you look great" Bakura said calmly

"I'm sorry" Anzu said hugging Bakura

"You look great yourself… what are you doing here?" Anzu asked again

"we'll I'm one of the groom's men of Ka…" He stopped but Anzu was listening and it was evident she heard here eyes were so wide in shock…

"Seto Kaiba!" She said shocked

o

Kaiba arrived at the church he ignored his foster father's glare and went in the church then his phone started to ring again

"Hello, make it quick!" he said to the point

"Kaiba it's me" the man on the other line said

"what did you get?" he said quickly

"Well hear this you're going to get married to... the phone dropped to the floor and automatically turned off but Kaiba didn't care the only thing that matters to him was the angel that was in front of him crying her eyes out and running towards him hugging him close.

o

the moment she saw Bakura nod she quickly left the room and was shocked to what she saw… Seto Kaiba was standing in front of her holding a cell phone but it dropped the moment his eyes laid on her and she did the next thing that came to her mind she ran to Seto and hugged him tightly sobbing on his tuxedo

"I didn't know it was you!" they said simultaneously when they pulled apart

"Ahem! We got a wedding to start!" Mokuba and Shura said together they all laughed this was the happiest day of their life. After Anzu's make up was restored the wedding started Kaiba had butterflies in his stomach when he saw Anzu walked down the aisle with her father

"Damn you're beautiful" Kaiba whispered to her when Anzu's father left

"You look pretty yourself" Anzu replied and hand in hand they both walked in front of the altar. After the whole candle thing, the string and the ring thing the priest finally asked the sentence that was making them both really nervous

"Do you Seto Kaiba take Anzu Mazaki as your loving wife, to care for her, love her till death do you part?" the priest said

"I do" Kaiba said calmly he was sure of this the woman who was plaguing his work was finally with him that is if she says the right words

"Do you Anzu Mazaki take Seto Kaiba as your loving husband, to care for him, love him till death do you part?" the priest said

"I do" Anzu said directly surprising Seto Kaiba himself

"And I pronounce you both husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" The priest said they faced each other, and then they didn't know what to do next but then Kaiba lifted up the veil that was covering Anzu's face and placed it to the side of her face he looked at her and smiled when she smiled as well Kaiba sighed and said

"finally" then he leaned in and kissed Anzu breathless. To them the kiss lasted like forever but they stopped and pulled apart when they heard clapping and cheering. They both blushed and Kaiba started to pull Anzu so they could leave the church and go on with their honeymoon but they were stopped by their parents and reminded them that they had to have their photographs taken as a family so even though Kaiba was frustrated he complied and after the picture with the groom's men, the bride's maid and then the bride and the groom's family Kaiba and Anzu were finally in the limo headed for the airport. When they were on their private jet Anzu was out of her gown and already wearing normal clothes and Kaiba was out of the tuxedo and already wearing his trench coat Anzu was snuggled closer to Kaiba and he adjusted in his seat to make her more comfortable, Anzu smiled up at him and said

"You know what! I'm glad we got fixed together" Kaiba smiled back and kissed her forehead as she drifted to sleep and replied softly

"Me too".

**THE END**

So! Was it okey! PLEASE REVIEW and by the way please tell me if you want me to continue siblings? If not I'm gonna make a knew fic so review and tell me… and by the way has anyone heard anything about LuvinAnime? I really miss and her fics: ( LUVINANIME WHERE ARE YOU!


End file.
